


Cinderblock Garden

by junftdae



Category: EXO (Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, PJO, Seulrene, suchen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junftdae/pseuds/junftdae
Summary: Camp Half-blood expanded to South Korea as a test run, and so far it's going great. That is, until there's a prophecy that only Kim Junmyeon can fulfill.





	1. Chapter 1

*Manhattan: October 28th, 2018 2PM*

Rachel bursts into the Big House with worry evident on her face, "Chiron, we have a problem."

 

Chiron turns to the red-head with an eyebrow raised, "The Stolls again?" he asks, looking down and sighing. Rachel's head moves side-to-side.

 

"No, sir," she responds, looking down and picking at her nails, "It's a prophecy. South Korea is in danger."

 

Chiron looks up, worried, "There's a new Camp Half-blood on Jeju Island. Go there and warn them. Ask for Leeteuk and tell him I sent you." he says.

 

"Got it! I'll call my helicopter!" the ginger explains before bouncing out of the bulding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-d by hannah <3


	2. Jeju Island

The Oracle landed in a more secluded area of the island with her good friend Thalia Grace. She's not very good at finding things, so she asked Thalia to come with her. Luckily, the hunter wasn't busy.

 

As the girls walked along the trees, it was silent until Thalia decided to break it, "So there's a Camp Half-blood in South Korea now? Huh, who would've thought."

 

Rachel nodded in agreement, "Yeah! It's weird cause we _just_ got used to Camp Jupiter being a thing, and now a new CHB? I'm amazed this even hap-"

 

"멈춰! 넌 누구고 왜 여기 있어요?!" a voice shouted up ahead. When Rachel picked her head up, she saw a man no taller than 5'6", with feline-like eyes. He was quite attractive, and he looked intimidating. In his hand was a bow and arrow, ready to shoot.

 

Thalia and Rachel looked at each other with confused expressions, "Do you know Korean?" Thalia asked.

 

Rachel nodded, "A little. I went to Seoul once, but I don't know enough to know what he said." Thalia frowned. The man was getting angry. Why weren't they answering him?

 

The man furrowed his eyebrows and spoke again, "다시, 당신은 누구고 왜 여기 있나요?!" he growled. 

 

While Rachel put her hands up in fear, Thalia went to her sword, but then suddenly a familiar voice was heard, "민석아, 왜 날 거기까지 두고 왔어?" the voice whined in Korean, as his figure came out of the bushes. 

 

"Thalia? Rachel? What are you doing on Jeju Island?" he asks. Rachel and Thalia look just as confused as he does.

 

"Grover?? THIS is where you've been this whole time?" Rachel inquires. 

 

The man looks confused now, too, and looks to the satyr, "You know these people?" he asks. Grover nods. The man puts his bow and arrow down.

 

"Yes, let me introduce you," Grover responds, turning to the girls, "Minseok, the red-head right there is Rachel Dare. She's the Oracle of Delphi from the Camp Half-blood in New York," he then points to Thalia, "and this is Thalia Grace, she's a hunter for Artemis and the daughter of Zeus." Grover then points to Minseok.

 

"Thalia, Rachel, this is Kim Minseok. He's a son of Athena."

 

After exchanging pleasantries, Minseok asks his previous question again. This time, less aggressive, "So, what are you two doing here? We've never had any visitors before."

 

Grover, noticing Rachel's face drop in worry, answers instead, "A prophecy," he deadpans, "I assume Chiron told you to ask for Leeteuk?" Rachel nods.

 

"Come. Minseok, you stay here and keep your post. I'll be back in a few minutes." Grover says. Rachel and Thalia follow the satyr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta-d by hannah <3


End file.
